The Warm Hidden Ears
by kyougirl4ever
Summary: 16 plus! Kagome dumb founded when she realises Kouga is a wolf Inuyasha is Half Demon and Kikyo is a Priestess. She is even more scared when she finds out that she is a Priestess how will she react?
1. Warm hugs

i do not own Inuyasha!! though i wished i did because it would end way diferently in the anime.

Writer:Kyougir4ever

Editor:Wackyskyranch

------------------------------------------------------------

Anime Convention

Ch.1 warm hugs

Kouga and Kagome are manga artist and have been going out for 6 years. Kouga is a 12 grader and Kagome is an 11th grader. They are at there first ever anime convention. Kagome is very nervous and had no clue what she was getting her self in to until she met a boy that understood her.

"Hey Kouga where should I put….."kagome paused and she was mad. There is her boyfriend flirting with a hot babe.

"….so yeah you should totally be in this book." Said Kouga

"I'll think about it". Said the "innocent" girl

"Kouga why do you always have to flirt with girls!" Said Kagome furious

"It's not like I do it on purpose. I mean god do not trust me or are you to busy sulking half the time because your lame ass LIFE!" said Kouga

Kagome was depressed that she stood and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" said Kouga

"Somewhere where the air doesn't smell like jerk!!" Kagome said while crying.

Kagome started running but kept on getting knocked into by the thousands of people that were there.

Until she got knocked in to one person.

"HEY WATCH IT" said this stranger with a hat and tight red shit on. "are you okay?"

Kagome looked into his eyes which her eyes have mountain of tears about to come out.

Kagome grabbed this person and cried into his chest. But what she didn't know is that he would hold on to her she thought he would push her away. _Kouga's hugs are never this warm. Thought Kagome_


	2. Warm Hands

I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did then I would end the anime a different way.

Writer:kyougirl4ever

Editor:Wackyskyranch

---------------------------------------------

Ch2. Warm Hands

"Are you okay?" Asked the stranger

"Yeah Just been a rough first day" said Kagome

"Let me guess your first anime con?"

"Uhh..Yeah how did you know?" said Kagome

"No offense its just you got fresh meat all over you"

Oh thanks said kagome sarcastically _either though I really didn't want to hear that._

"Hey what's your name?" said the stranger

"Kagome. Yours?"

"Mine is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha"

"Yeah you too"

"Umm can I ask you a question?" asked Kagome

"Yeah go ahead" said Inuyasha

"Why are you wearing a hat in doors? I mean aren't you supposed to take it off" said Kagome very curious

Inuyasha ignored the question and asked "Shouldn't you get back to your boyfriend?"

"Oh crap he gonna being wondering where the hell was I?" said Kagome worriedly

"Don't worry I will take you back to your table" as Inuyasha said this he took her hand.

"Whoa what do you think you are doing?" said Kagome

"10 bucks you forgot where your table is at" said Inuyasha with a grin on his face

"Wait how do you know where my table is?" asked Kagome

Because my table is located next yours." Said Inuyasha

"Oh…."

"Come on don't let go of my hand unless you want to get lost."

"uh…th..thanks" said kagome with a tint red on her face.

_Kouga's Hands are never this warm_


	3. Warm Love?

I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did then I would end the series a different way.

Writer:kyougirl4ever

Editor:Wackyskyranch

0o0

Ch3. College?

0o0

As soon as Kagome saw her table she ran to it and as soon as she was going to say thank you to Inuyasha he had already left. _Gosh someone needs to teach him manners_.

Where in the hell were you?!?! Yelled Kouga

"I…I went for a walk." Lied Kagome

"I…I…I… went for a walk." Mimicked Kouga. Whatever I'm out of here.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome worried

"Out for a walk" yelled Kouga (a/n most likely flirting with other girls) Kagome sighed and sat down at the table

"Are you serious that's your boyfriend holy crap that guy is an asshole!!" said someone behind Kagome

"Yeah he is Kagome said this totally unaware that it was Inuyasha that said this.

**2 minutes later**

"Wait Inuyasha??!! Said Kagome turning her head.

"Yeah who did you think it was? Santa Claus? (a/n come on it's the holidays)

"oh sorry my mind was somewhere else…."

"Why do you stay with that asshole?" said Inuyasha

"Because I love him and he loves me"….._I think._ Kagome didn't say that out loud.

"Let me guess he was your first?" said Inuyasha

WHAT!!!???!!!???!! HELL NO ITS JUST UHHHH YEAH NO HE WASN'T!!! screamed Kagome

"by that reaction you basically just said Hell Yeah"

Kagome took a deep breath. "yeah he was that's why I can't leave him…."

"because you believe that one you do it your supposed to be together forever…right?" finished Inuyasha.

Wow your good how do you know this kind of stuff?" asked Kagome

"Psy 101 in college"

"oh that's why…."said kagome

**2 minutes later**

"Wait your in College?"

"Yepp just finished first year. You?"

"I'm in 11th grade."

"Wow! I thought you were older than that."

"Thanks" says Kagome sarcastically

"hehe sorry" laughed Inuyasha


	4. warm ears

I do NOT own Inuyasha at all or in anyway! If i did the anime would end differently!!

Writer:kyougirl4ever

Editor:wackyskyranch

0o0

Ch.4 Warm Ears

0o0

"Kagome lets go to the movie" asked Kouga

"Nah I'm good I'm not feeling so good." Said Kagome _I can't believe I lied to him its just I don't feel the same as I did when we were younger…..maybe I don't love him anymore._

"Okay well here is the Key to the hotel love ya babe" said Kouga as he kissed her

"Yeah same here." Said Kagome _I cant bring me to say I love you anymore._

**2 hour later**

"Finally I'm here!! Now all I have to do is walk to the elevator and go to my room" said Kagome "Hey! Hold the elevator"……"YEAH HOLD IT YEAH WE NEED TO GET TO OUR ROOM!!" said a swarm of people heading to the elevator coming back from the anime convention

"Hey watch it kagome said as she was being pushed into the elevator OUCH! STOP PUSHING" kagome said while closing her eyes she was scared. But all of a sudden she felt safe she didn't know why so she opened her eyes it was...Inuyasha and she was in the middle of his arms and the elevator door…. "What...Inuyasha what are you…."

"Dont worry Kagome nothing will happen to you" said Inuyasha with a pink tint on his face.

"Thank you" said Kagome as she started blush yet again with him.

"No problem" he said as he turned his head but she could see that he blushing.

_All I want to do is kiss him _

Kagome touched his cheek to force him to look at her. She went in for a kiss he was going to accept it but then they heard.

**BING!**

Kagome pushed him away "uhhh...Where is everybody?!?"

"I MISSED MY FLOOR!!!" Yelled Kagome

"Yeah so did I" said Inuyasha calmly "what floor? "

"room 310...I mean 6th floor" said Kagome

Inuyasha laughed "mine is 336"

"Well Good Night Inuyasha"

"Yeah Good Night Kagome"

They stared at each other wanting something more but Inuyasha new she has a boyfriend so he just gave her a hug she accepted and sighed she new she wanted something more than a hug she wanted a kiss.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!! Screamed Kouga viciously "Don't touch my woman you disgusting mutt face"

"Make me mangy wolf!" Screamed Inuyasha

"Okay lets go outside" yelled Kouga

"Why wait for the outside why not here and now!" yelled Inuyasha

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!!!" Screamed Kagome on the top of her lungs.

"Thank you Inuyasha for a wonderful time.

AND YOU!! YOU COME WITH ME kagome said as she dragged Kouga into their room

Why the hell were you flirting and hugging with him? Kouga asked

"It's not like I do it on purpose. I mean god do not trust me or are you to busy sulking half the time because your lame ass LIFE!" mimicking Kagome

"Sorry I can't be like him and where a hat 24/7" Kouga said sarcastically

"Kouga I want to break up."

"Why? Because you love that fool" yelled Kouga.

"No and yes but he gives me attention" Kagome said while smiling

I can give you attention. Kouga said as he knocked her down onto the bed forcing a hard kiss on her while he was doing that he ripped her shirt and started kissing and rubbing her breast.

NO STOP!! Said Kagome she got her hind free and reached for the nearest item to hit him with she got a clock which was next to the bed she grabbed it then hit him in the grind.

He fell to the ground she took off to the door ran down the hall to his room while hold her shirt in place

**Knock knock**

Inuyasha with no hat on opened the door and looked surprised "Kagome what happened?"

"my ex-boyfriend tried to but I hit him...then I'm here at your door" kagome said while sobbing like crazy. "I didn't know what else to do I was very scared…."

"Kagome its okay…I'm here" Inuyasha said reassuring her.

….thank you Inuyasha said Kagome just realizing that Inuyasha had dog ears.

Umm….Inuyasha?

Yes Kagome?

Why do you have dogs ears?

--------------------------------

A/N sorry i ended it right here but i will update as soon as i can.

well please R&R thankies.

kyougirl4ever


	5. warm better than you

I do NOT own Inuyasha at ALL or in anyway! If i did then the anime would have ended diferently!!!

Writer:kyougirl4ever

Editor:wackyskyranch

0o0

Ch.5 Warm better than you

0o0

"Inuyasha why do you have dog ears?" said Kagome

"Shit…you were never supposed to see them…"Inuyasha deeply sighed "Kagome the reason why I….

"So this is where you are" said Kouga breaking off his sentence "I knew I would find you here with this…."Kouga looked at him and started laughing. "Holy shit you're in love with a freak I knew you couldn't do better th……" Kouga's sentence was cut off by a sock to the face from Kagome. "DON'T CALL HIM A FREAK HE IS PERFECT….BETTER THAN ANY MAN YOU WILL EVER BE! screamed Kagome.

"Don't fucking talk to me that way" said Kouga while slapping her and pushing her down. By seeing this Inuyasha snapped he socked Kouga in the face and tacked him down. "You touch her again I will personally kill you!"

"Inuyasha please he is not worth it." said Kagome crying "please…."

"Yes Kagome…."Inuyasha left Kouga all bloody and broken

"your lucky your not your father..." said Kouga low voice but high enough for Inuyasha to hear.


	6. Warm Demons

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha but if I did I would end the anime way differently.

Writer:kyougirl4ever

Editor:wackyskyranch

0o0

Ch.6

Warm Demons

0o0

It has been 2 hours since Kagome broke up with Kouga. She went to sleep crying in Inuyasha's room.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" kagome screamed as she woke up and then she realizes that Inuyasha never let go of her since she fell asleep.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said worriedly

Kagome starts crying and remains silent.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha please don't leave me…please just don't go anywhere or else he'll get me." Kagome said and she was shivering.

Inuyasha knew that this would scar her forever but he had to reassure her. "Kagome he will never ever touch you I promise."

"Okay Inuyasha I believe you but what if he tries to……"

"He won't or else I will kill him plus I think I may go into demon mode."

"What are you talking.." said Kagome as she realized again that he had ears.

Inuyasha sighed "well you already know about my ears the reason why I have them is because I am part demon my father was a full fledge demon and very powerful. My mother though was a mortal she passed away when I was born."

"If your Mother died then what happened to your Father?"

"My Father died in battle against the wolf tribe."

"What is the wolf tribe?" asked Kagome curiously

"I thought you knew... i mean your boyfriend is the leader of the tribel." said Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow

"My boyfriend??...wait Kouga?"

"Nah...Johnny Depp." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him at hs snippy comeback

"Wait if Kouga is the leader then that means he is a demon."

"You really didn't know anything did you?"

she glared and raised her fist teasingly.

0o0

Pleas review i love them. thx:D

CH.7 should be up and running i about a week sorry im on winter break next week woot woot:D


	7. Warm Secret

Ch.7 Warm secret

0o0

Writer: kyougirl4ever

Editor: wackyskyranch

R&R I love the reviews I get thanks again!

0o0

Kagome and Inuyasha had fun at anime expo that day….or at least until Kagome met her…..

There she was cosplaying like she was a priestess….Kikyo…Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Hey Inuyasha who is this little girl?" Said Kikyo

"Little girl?!?!?" said Kagome holding back to slug her.

"Uh Kikyo this Kagome a friend of mine." said Inuyasha like they have only known each other for 10 minutes.

"Nice to meet you Kagome."

"Yeah, right back at yah", said Kagome sternly.

"Uh…Inuyasha I have to go now. I have something to do….", said Kagome trying to get as far away as possible.

"Okay...b...bye Kagome." said Inuyasha.

_What was I thinking…I actually thought that me and him were an item!? I cant speak to him...I just can't…_Kagome was thinking this as she was walking to her hotel forgetting what had happened the previous night.

Two hours have passed by since the little incident. Kagome is at her door when she opens it she hears someone talking...

"So you came back……I knew you would" Kouga said obviously drunk

"K-Kouga…."Kagome stuttered _shit, I forgot…how could I forget…I-Inuyasha please come quick... you promised…you promised. _Kagome had just started tearing up.

"How about round two? This time I wont let you get away."

"No please..pl-please Kouga lets just t-talk…."

"What do we have to talk about?"

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were a demon….you killed I-Inuyasha's father!"

"So you know everything. In that case, shall I tell you that when a demon mates with someone they mate for life?" Kagome gasped at this statement.

"K-Kouga what are y-you going to d-do?"

"Don't bother calling for your half breed….he wont come. I made sure he wouldn't."

"W-what did you d-do to him?"

"I didn't do anything …Kikyo on the other hand works for me."

(a/n bwhahahahahaha lol sorry update by January 1st)


	8. Warm Demon

Writer: kyougirl4ever  
Editor: wackyskyranch  
R&R I love the reviews I get thanks again!  
0o0  
PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
"Don't bother calling for your half breed….he wont come. I made  
sure he wouldn't."  
"W-what did you d-do to him?"  
"I didn't do anything …Kikyo on the other hand works for me."

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

"What do you mean she works for you?" said Kagome worried for  
Inuyasha's life  
"Just that…. she has been working for me to get close to that  
half breed though thanks to you it made it easier for me to meet him and  
easily trace his sent." Kouga said while staring at Kagome with hunger  
in his eyes.

"I don't care what you do to me….but I swear to you if you even  
lay one finger on him or have anything to do with his death. I will  
personally kill you." Kagome sternly said with a tear coming down her  
face.

Kouga smirked "you should pick your words wisely they may just be  
you last."  
Kagome gasped at this statement.

Kouga jumped on her knocking her down to the floor. He ripped away at  
her skirt and shirt he was kneading away at her breast then moved up  
to her mouth giving her the wettest kiss she had ever received he was  
about to penetrate her but then he realized she wasn't resisting.  
"See doesn't this feel good when you obey me." Kagome didn't say  
anything she thought if she said or did anything to him he might go an  
kill her and Inuyasha.  
_Inuyasha please…. PLEASE be okay I realize that I should have told  
you in the first place that I loved you and right now if I were to see  
you I would throw my arms around you and beg for your forgiveness for  
leaving you with that hag Kikyo._

As Kagome was thinking and crying until  
she heard the door bust open and she saw the boy with the hat again. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed this on  
the top of her lungs.  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY GIRL OR YOU WERE GOING TO  
DIE!" said a deep voice Inuyasha  
Kagome had never seen anyone this mad before she was actually more  
afraid of Inuyasha than Kouga._ Could this be what he was talking  
about…what did he call it…. Demon right? How do I stop him….. _

**A/N hello sorry I'm gonna be good and upload a chapter once a week! PROMISE!**


	9. Warm Unwanted Love

I do not own Inuyasha!! Though i wished i did because it would end way differently in the anime.

Writer: Kyougir4ever

Editor: Wackyskyranch

A/N. read and review I love having to read what you thought. PLUS! If you want me to write on a different anime just email me

* * *

Kouga was pushed up against the wall by Inuyasha. Inuyasha is screaming "DIDN'T I WARN YOU….YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha socked Kouga in the face leaving an impression of his hand. Inuyasha pushed Kouga to the ground. Kouga felt like he had just been hit by a car with the force that Inuyasha used. Kagome was staring in utter awe watching the love of her life kick the crap out of her Ex-Boyfriend. She tried to say something….anything though she tried but no words could nor would escape her mouth.

_INUYASHA PLEASE!!! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE SCARING ME!_ Kagome's inside were screaming this at the top of her lungs, but no words left her mouth.

Inuyasha picked up the half conscious Kouga and threw him against the wall with enough force to make the wall have Kouga's imprint on it. Kagome was so scared she made a run for it to Inuyasha room she decided she want to see anymore.

Kagome made it safely to Inuyasha's hotel room she allowed herself to lay down on his bed. All she could think about was Inuyasha. She could hardly give a damn about that mangy mutt. _I-Inuyasha…what are you thinking. _That was the last thing she thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Kagome…KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome opened her eyes slowly after hearing her name she realized Inuyasha was his normal self.

I-Inuyasha! Kagome worriedly said. "Areyouokay?howdidyouditchthewhoreimeankikyo?shouldigetyousomeice?whydidyouturnintoademon?whereskouga?"

_Inuyasha_ deeply sighed. "Kagome English please. I beg you."

Kagome looked at him out of curiosity. _Why is he not flipping out? _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a blank face "Kagome!?" this time he shouted at her.

"Inuyasha...you weren't lying..."

"Of course i wasnt Kagome why would I lie to the person I..."

"Yes?" said Kagome with utter curiosity

"uh..never mind I was thinking something that can never happen."

"Oh...i understand." Kagome said half heartedly

"You do?" Inuyasha nervously asked

"Yeah...Kikyo is the one you love and you were gonna say that me and you can nev..." Kagome was cut off by a fierce kiss. Kagome's head was spinning. She kissed him back with the same fierceness he gave her.

_Ohmygod! Inuyasha is kissing me and im kissing back. _

Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Kagome I love you with all of my heart that is why i cant be with you."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief

* * *

**A/N: well what do you think? Tell me about it!**

**:D**


	10. Warm Liars

Disclaimer: I DON'T!! OWN INUYASHA IF I DID THE ANIME SERIES WOULD STILL BE GOING.

Writer: Kyougirl4ever

Editor: Wackyskyranch

A/N. read and review I love having to read what you thought. PLUS! If you want me to write on a different anime just email me

"I love you Kagome that's why I can't be with you."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I am getting married…"

Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha in disbelief "That's not possible you love me how can you be getting married to someone you don't love?"

"Kagome. It's more difficult than that so please don't." Inuyasha stood up. "Kouga won't bother you any more so you don't need to worry about him." Inuyasha started to walk away but his hand was caught by Kagome who body was trembling "P-please just tell me one thing your not marrying Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed "Kagome…you wouldn't understand I have to marry her it was the last wish my father made he said I must marry a priestess...well not in those words but yeah she is one of the only known priestess…and I must lo…" Kagome broke through. 

"She works for Kouga! Kouga even told me that!" Kagome was screaming with rain pouring down her face.

"W-what…that's impossible…" Inuyasha was in disbelief starting to transform.

"Inuyasha I'm NOT lying." Kagome reassuring him 

"NO!" Inuyasha hit Kagome to the ground

"In-Inuyasha im not…"

"Yes she is because I love you Inuyasha." Said a voice that was unwanted in this room.

"Kikyo"

**A/N eeep! Bwahahahhahaha please review!**


	11. Warm bruises

Disclaimer: I DON'T

Disclaimer: I DON'T!! OWN INUYASHA IF I DID THE ANIME SERIES WOULD STILL BE GOING.

Writer: Kyougirl4ever

Editor: Wackyskyranch

A/N. read and review I love having to read what you thought. PLUS! If you want me to write on a different anime just email me

"Yes she is because I love you Inuyasha." Said a voice that was unwanted in this room.

"Kikyo"

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing here?" said Inuyasha a bit confused with the way she phrased her words

"Oh, so now I have to have permission to be with you?" kikyo said with a snooty attitude

"Of Course not….but still…." Inuyasha felt as is if Kikyo was twisting him

Kikyo turned around to find the younger girl grinding her teeth at her. Kikyo smiled and just barely whispered in her ear "I win…you loose just give up because you look like a fool." Kikyo started laughing but during that laugh POW! Kagome socked Kikyo dead square in the face causing her to fall to the ground Kagome hopped on top of her slugging away at you face before you knew it Inuyasha was pulling Kagome off of Kikyo. "Get off of me Inuyasha if you choose her then I don't give a fuck!"

"Uh…Kagome what's happening to your skin?" asked Inuyasha quizzically. Kagome a little surprised at his reaction looked at her skin and it was glowing a light blue. "HOLY SHIT! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?"

Kikyo looking at Kagome in utter shock "H-how is th-this possible you can't be ah….ah…."

Kagome took hold of Kikyo's shoulders "what is it spit it out already!"

"You can't be a…a….priestess"  
Kagome stared at Kikyo with disbelief "of course not." Kagome takes off running down the hall with Inuyasha taking off right after her.


	12. warm engagment

Disclaimer: I DON'T

Disclaimer: I DON'T!! OWN INUYASHA IF I DID THE ANIME SERIES WOULD STILL BE GOING.

Writer: Kyougirl4ever

Editor: Wackyskyranch

A/N. read and review I love having to read what you thought. PLUS! If you want me to write on a different anime just email me

"Kagome Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to catch up with Kagome. Kagome kept running not caring of what Inuyasha had to say.

"Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha was losing Kagome. Kagome saw the elevator she had almost lost Inuyasha. She pushed the button for the elevator door to her surprise it was still on her floor. (a/n Kikyo used the elevator) Kagome ran into the elevator and pushed the button to close the doors. Inuyasha was so close but the elevator doors closed on in.

Kagome collapsed on the elevator floor from exhaustion.

Inuyasha on opened the elevator doors to find the elevator already moving so he jumps on top of it and works away at the bolts on the door which is located on the top of the elevator.

-Kagome's POV-

All I felt was just pain all over my body I heard Inuyasha screaming out to me but I already knew he was going to reject me. So…I beat him to the punch I'm letting him go. If only Inuyasha didn't have to be perfect…if only Inuyasha wasn't my other half…man I feel so tired I just want to let my eyes close…-kagome I love you wake up-…heh…for a moment that sounded like Inuyasha. Ugh my mind is playing tricks on me.

-End of Kagome's POV- Inuyasha picked up Kagome's unconscious body and took her to his room and laid her on his bed. He asked Kikyo on why Kagome was tired Kikyo just responded by saying her priestess powers were over whelming for her. Inuyasha completely understood what she said she told him that she had to take care of business so she will return later.

Inuyasha has been waiting for Kagome to open her eyes for 3 hours now he has yet to let her hand go.

"Kagome please wake up" Inuyasha was so worried for Kagome to him it felt as if his heart was about to burst.

Kagome's eyes flash open then a huge scream comes from her mouth "AHHHH!"

"Kagome what's wro…" Inuyasha was cut off to see Kagome crying all he could do was wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug. "Inuyasha I'm going to ruin your shirt tears don't come out" Kagome was able to say in-between sobs. He didn't care about his shirt he cared about Kagome.

"Kagome what's the matter why did you just scream?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity without letting her go

"I remember my whole life...what happened to me and why I am what I am."

"Kagome you're not making any sense." Inuyasha said very confused

"I'm not a human Inuyasha…I'm a miko…"Kagome said not letting go of Inuyasha

Inuyasha held onto Kagome even tighter "Kagome I know I told you that I cant be with you but I love you more than anything."

"I know Inuyasha…but I can't be with you…I'm engaged to Kouga" Kagome said with no expression on her face

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome in utter shock "how is that possible?"


End file.
